


It always finds a way

by Romanticide09



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Love, Riarkle, conflicted feelings, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: This takes place after ACM (The inspiration struck. It will be mostly Farkle's pov with some others mixed in.) This is Chapter one of I'm not sure how many yet. (mostly focuses on Farkle, and Riley but everyone will come in and out when i can ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

A few days after secret Santa Farkle, and Smackle were no more. Mutually they had both decided that things had been changing. They came to the conclusion that they were better off as friends. It had gone very smooth, and right then it was clear it was the exact right thing to do. No one knew of this yet since they were planning to tell everyone as a group. The last thing Smackle said had been playing over in his head. “Let what we had make us ready for something.”  
That day had changed everything, and truthfully Farkle still working through it all. The one thing he knew he had to change first is how Riley hadn't gotten anything. So now it was the day before school, and he had the what he hoped was the perfect present ready. He still couldn't believe Lucas had just left without telling her, and when he got back he so badly wanted to say something. He didn't think it was his place, and the way he could be feeling about Riley really made him too afraid to do anything. 

Laying on his bed Farkle stared up at the planetarium his eyes glued on Pluto. Ever since secret Farkle felt as if he was never fully breathing properly this new weight crushing his lungs. Rolling over with a grunt his eyes meeting the menorah that he cleared a spot for on his bedside table. As soon as he did Riley's voice started blaring in his head “Because I love you.” His heart started to flutter, and his room felt really hot so he sat up running a hand through his hair. He didn't completely understand why he was struggling so much, and why after all this time he couldn't stop thinking of Riley. He actually started to think he had let go of Riley knowing he would probably never get a chance. Smackle was a great girlfriend well now ex, but something had always been missing. I mean he doesn't love Riley does he? He couldn't. Just to many reasons it can't be true. His eyes drifted back to that menorah Riley's voice screaming again “Isn't that what you've always wanted?” A range of images going through of his head of his life thus far. The fact that Riley was main focus in so many of them struck a nerve making him shake his head. He had to stop letting this happen since he is in control of his feelings, and it was almost time for him to go to Riley's to give her the present. He was going to go to Riley's, and everything was going to be how it always was. With that decision he grabbed the small box, and he made his way to Riley's keeping his mind on the task at hand.

(A few minutes later)

He didn't tell Riley he was coming over, but he knew she would be home so he could surprise her. Slipping through her window with ease he took a seat at the bay window the present in his lap. He could hear her talking to her mom in the other room. So he just sat there patiently his fear starting to build as he started to doubt his present. He just hoped she loved it, and it made up for how she was left empty handed for Secret Santa when she loved it so much. For a split second he thought about leaving, but then her bedroom door opened making him freeze waiting for her to see him. 

As soon as Riley turned to face him he gave her a small wave his other hand on top of the box on his lap. The smile on her face made him gulp before he put his head down staring at the present. He hadn't seen her since Secret Santa, and as soon as he had lock eyes with her he felt the familiar feeling of the same lump in this throat he had during the exchange. So he tried not to look directly at her then he felt her sit down. “Farkle are you okay?”

He quickly sucked some air through his nose in tune with lifting his head. He swiftly put on a mask trying to keep Riley from pushing further for the time being. He really didn't know if he was okay since he had never felt this confused emotionally. “Um...yeah. I came over to give you something. I know you didn't get a gift, and if anyone deserves one it's you Riley.” The words all came out a little too fast his hands shaking as he placed it on her lap. “I..I” He shuffled slightly trying to get comfortable, but he knew it wouldn't work. He gulped hoping to swallow down the apprehension , and the way his heart was pounding at the thought she may not like it. “I Hope you like it.” 

There she went doing that head tilt, before smiling then thankfully she finally stopped staring at him for a moment to open the present. He watched her hands intently his mind going through all these scenarios, and some of them were really throwing him off. Just focus on the present. That is all you are doing giving your best friends a present. When she lifted the box opening it a loud gasp when through the room as she covered her mouth making Farkle worry. He watched her delicately go through the box a silence falling between them.

(Now I am going to put what she just found, but If you guys want you can try to guess which each one relates too. In the box she just opened is a Silver Charm bracelet, and underneath it is a bunch of charms she can change out anytime she wants. You will get another hint when I get back to the story. The list of charms Riley understands are.. (then there is three more, but those will be explained in the story at some point)

1\. An Apple  
2\. A Hippo  
3\. A bunny  
4\. A comedy/tragedy masks  
5\. A camera, and a journal  
6\. A moon  
7\. A crazy looking hat  
8\. A turtleneck sweater  
9\. A princess tiara  
10\. A dice  
11\. A bug  
12\. A purple dress  
13\. A little globe  
14\. A Pluto  
15\. A USA flag  
16\. A batman symbol  
17\. A goldfish  
18\. A black heart with orange speckles  
19\. a e=mc2 symbol  
20\. A red hat with a P on it  
21\. A little banner with Rileytown engraved on it.  
22\. A pom pom  
23\. A bull, Ice cream, and I love you symbol  
24\. A microscope  
25\. A beaker  
26\. A House  
27\. a badge  
28\. A window  
29\. A Bench  
30\. Alamo  
31\. A Sword  
32\. A book with Spanish etched in to it  
33\. A purple cat  
34\. A cookie  
35\. A bear face  
36\. Two people hugging  
37\. A balloon  
38\. a butterfly  
39\. A green spaceship  
40\. a film reel  
41\. A menorah.

He noticed she had put three off to the side, and before she said something he wanted to explain a bit better. Standing up he put his hands in his pockets, and he hoped Riley would keep staring at the present so he could get these words out. “It's your story Riley through my eyes. I know during culture week you were questioning your story, and upset at one point you had a bad one. This is my way of showing you that's not true you have a beautiful, and unique story Riley. So it stands for that, and it's my thanks to you for letting me Always be apart of it.” Each passing second Riley didn't say something his chest got tighter. He unzipped his hoodie hoping that would help, but all it did was make a breeze of cold hair hit him making him shiver. This what not a feeling he was that familiar with, and he didn't get how Riley could just come right in making everything feel so upside down. Finally, she started to lift her head, and the first thing he picked up on was the tears in her eyes. The room seemed as if it was spinning his mind jumping to the worst conclusions. Which he didn't completely understand why I mean it was Riley she'd probably be happy with anything he gets her. He let him self sit back at the window his head in his hands trying to center himself. “Farkle?” He felt Riley's hand on his back, and she had her concerned voice on. 

“I'm okay Riley Promise. Just tell me do you like it?” He removed his hands from his face still not able too look at her which was driving him mad. Both of Riley's arms wrapped around him, and how perfect it felt frightened Farkle. “I love it Farkle. No need to thank me though. You are by far one of the greatest people in my story. I need you to know that I'm sorry if you ever felt invisible, or as if you weren't important to me..” the pause made Farkle glance at her he caught the glimmer in her face. It was almost as if something had crossed her mind she had never thought of. Her head fell on to his shoulder so he couldn't really see her face anymore making him question if he had really saw anything. “I just want you to always know you are important to all of us. No matter who you decide to be I'll always be right here, and that I can promise you.” 

Words failed him, but he responded by putting his arm around her hugging her tightly. “And I'm always here for you. I'm going to go though. Tomorrow we are back to school, and I just have this feeling we both need to make sure we get rest.” He started to get up to leave out the window, but stopped turning his head to stare at Riley.” By the way the three charms you separated from the rest are ones you might understand one day. Bye Riley, and Thanks for the menorah again.” And for the total confusion that his brain was made out of now. The billion of feelings he didn't know he even had. The hundreds of things he said way back that wouldn't let him sleep right at night. The journey to figuring out what he feelings was not going to be easy, or at least right now it didn't seem as if it would be. He exited before Riley could answer back, and spent the rest of his walk home with a blank face, and a heavy mind having no clue what could happen next.


	2. The Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day back at school.

Rushing his way to school after not hearing his alarm clock the first time it went off. He didn't even remember when had actually fallen to sleep, but he did knowit hadn't been long. Sipping the coffee he had grabbed on the way hoping it would wake him up more. He was relieved when he saw he still had made it to school with twenty minutes to spare. He never realized how bright the school was before. He was way more tired then he thought as he blinked a few times to adjust. Keeping his pace up he heard something coming from the undisclosed area they had been sent to on the first day of school. The muffled whisper yelling sounded very familiar so with his curiosity peeked he got closer trying to voices better. 

“You just don't get to come back after falling off the face of the earth for over a week, and pretend as if it's no big deal.” Who now knew one of the voices was Riley, and he stayed where he was waiting for the second one even though he pretty much knew the answer.

“You were the one trying to force me to do secret Santa, and I was busy with family Riley. It's not as if I meant to ignore you.” In shock of hearing Lucas say something of that agree made Farkle move in a little bit more. Waiting too see what Riley would say back to that knowing she could handle it.

“No one else really wanted to do secret Santa either, but guess what Lucas they all still showed up. No one else ran off to Texas. You..you meanie head..” Trying to contain his laugh Farkle shook his head with a smile. Only Riley would sound so cute while fighting with her boyfriend. 

“Ohhh I'm a meanie face now? Just, because I didn't do the thing you wanted.” He didn't completely get why Lucas felt that way. Half the time Farkle didn't understand the things Riley wanted to do, but he always did them anyway. If he thought about it was something he had actively done since the first grade . He just wanted Riley happy no matter what weird thing she was up to next. 

“ I'm supposed to be your girlfriend Lucas. You could of at least told you were leaving. I had to hear it from Zay, and come to find out everyone else knew too. Maybe you were right on our first day of high school maybe I am too much for you. I'm not going to just accept a kiss from you as an apology for running away from me. You treat me like I'm a child who can't handle the truth. This is how I feel, and I'm not just going to let it be okay this time.” The rest of what Riley has said was spoken on dead ears for some reason he had gotten hung up on the kiss. Of course they kiss they are dating. So why was he all of sudden bothered by this. The thought of them kissing made his stomach churn a bit which in turn frustrated him. He had no reason to feel that way, and he hated that he couldn't fight it. The feeling just stayed his hand on his stomach as he tried to resist the urge to slide down the pole next to him.

“You can feel however you want to feel Riley, but so can I. So you know what I feel like? I feel like leaving so that's what I'm going to do. We can talk later after you have calmed down.” Farkle heard Lucas stomping away from Riley, and up the stairs. Before even realizing it he was moving towards the top of the stairs. His only thought to stop Lucas from leaving knowing how hurt Riley would be if he did. He made it there just before Lucas did , and stood his ground. Why did he even come over here? He should of just kept walking. When Lucas made it up to the top step Farkle's heart started to race, but he still felt that is where he needed to be.

“Hey Farkle! How you doing man?” Farkle had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the fact Lucas was already smiling. Taking a step closer to him while he used one hand to point down to where Riley was while keeping a serious expression. “I'm okay, but you need to go down there to finish talking to Riley. We promised we wouldn't walk away again.” He watched as Riley edged in where he could see her. Being caught of guard she seemed more irritated then sad, but she still wasn't happy.  
'  
“She doesn't really want talk. It's her side or no side at all when shes acts that way.” This fire started to build up in his chest. Farkle took a breath in trying to quench the fire. Trying to hold his tongue knowing the words were dying to come out. His eyes wandered to Riley for a moment who was now crying after hearing what Lucas had just said. That was it, and Farkle felt the words start to spill out like volcano. 

“When she gets like what?” He couldn't even keep his voice down. “Upset that her so called boyfriend didn't care enough about her to tell her he was leaving. That you left her on what you know is one of her favorite holidays. She waited two years almost for you to decide that you wanted her. So maybe start acting as if you actually did. Riley is one of the most amazing, and loving people I know she deserves way more then some half ass boyfriend who has this notion in his head he is the face that can do no wrong.”

“I don't know what has gotten in to you, but what goes on between Riley, and I is none of your business.” Moving closer to where he was almost chest to chest with Lucas. Being almost the same height as him now Farkle had grown far away from mop top version of himself. Still not fully gripping why he was so angry the words kept falling out his glare locked on Lucas. “Riley is my best friend, and if someone hurts her it becomes my business. Even if it's by my other really good friend. Either treat her how she deserves, or let her go so she can find someone who will.” With that last statement Farkle felt a hand go in his . It didn't register at first it was Riley his frustration still set on Lucas. 

“Let's go Farkle it's almost time for class, and Lucas whenever you are ready to actually talk we can.” Hearing Riley's voice he started to calm again it finally hitting him that Riley's hand was in his. His attention immediately falling to his hand that he had apparently clasped tightly around hers without really thinking. Before he could say anything Riley was dragging him down the hallway a questionable silence falling between him. As they got to the class room Riley let his hand go giving him one last glance he couldn't read before making her way in to the class staying silent. Farkle followed suit his attention still on Riley wanting to know what she was thinking. Right after Farkle came in Lucas his irritation clear on his face. Making his way to his desk he dropped his bag loudly on the ground then sat in his seat crossing his arms.

Smackle, Zay, and Maya were already in class the three of them sharing a glance at each other. All three of them picking up on the tension of the room. Then they all started watching the others trying to figure out what was going on. 

Cory came in last as he picked up on the energy of the room. He watching them all with one eyebrow up in the air studying quietly. Wondering how long it would take for someone to acknowledge him. Riley raised her hand first the face she had on making Cory quite nervous as to what she was going to say. “Yes Riley?”

“Daddy What do you do when you realize something you wanted may not have been what you needed?” After she said that her attention turned to Farkle making him shift in his seat that damn lump in his throat growing again, but he tried to resist the urge to gulp knowing every one was watching.

“Well Riley the thing is when you discover what you need sometimes it's the thing you wanted the whole time. You were just too distracted by the one thing to realize there may have been another way” With that answer Riley went quiet once more her eyes now wandering too Lucas, Then Farkle who was already staring back at her, and lastly back at her dad as she put her head in the palm of her hands.

Next was Farkle his hand raised in the air letting Cory know he wasn't going to get much taught today. “Yes Farkle?” Quietly his voice full of conflicting emotions he cleared his throat. “What if you always thought there was a certain way your life had to go. Then one night that all changes, and makes you see that life is infinite. That there is an array of possibility no matter who you are, and you don't have to just follow one path.” He licked his lip before his eyes fell back on Riley's . He really want to go over, and comfort her he hated seeing her hurting. Right now he felt like it was partly his fault though, and that made it feel even worse. 

“I think you answered your own question already Farkle.” Just when Cory went to go talk again he was once again interrupted. 

“Lucas we never talk to each other. I think we both think that we do, but we just don't. I think there is a few things we tend to ignore that we shouldn't...” Cory moved to the door of the classroom pointing to the hallway. “You two out since you seem to more interested each other then my lesson, and I'm not mad it's just I want to teach something today. So you two go figure out what it is you need too, and rejoin us when your done. Keep in mind this means you are both meeting me after school to learn what you missed.” They both listened to him leaving the classroom without even asking any questions. Farkle attempted to get up, but Cory pointed at him. “Not you. Just those two.” He sat back down letting out a disgruntled sigh his instincts just wanting to make sure Riley was okay. Then Maya came over sitting on his desk letting him know she wasn't going to let him go either. Zippering his hoodie up he gave in knowing he wasn't going to win, and tried to keep his mind on the lesson.


End file.
